


Décodeur obligatoire

by vegap1k



Series: Chevaucheurs de tempête [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Moult vulgarités, Varia Quality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le boss avait l'odorat fin et la menace facile, et peut-être un goût <i>prononcé</i> pour les agrumes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décodeur obligatoire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano.
> 
> Hé, j'ai _vraiment_ un problème avec les Gardiens de la Pluie. Je l'assume tout à fait, d'ailleurs.  
>  C'est drôle de reposter des vieux trucs, j'me sens un peu archéologue.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque son lieutenant entra dans la pièce accompagné d'une paperasse débordante, Xanxus fronça les sourcils, genoux croisés sur le vieil acajou du bureau. L'effluve acidulé qui picotait ses narines à mesure que l'autre avançait le fit grimacer. Il tapota le bord de son verre semi-plein du bout des doigts.

« Hé, déchet. C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Le bretteur releva un œil mauvais de ses rapports vers son supérieur. Une légère senteur d'agrume flottait dans le bureau.

« Voooi. Mon nouveau shampoing.» grommela-t-il, déposant aux pieds du tireur les documents qui encombraient ses mains gantées.

L'assassin le dévisageait distraitement, mais le cadet n'en tint pas compte et prit la parole, triant rapidement les feuillets épais :

« La moitié, tu te demmerderas, factures. A retenir : l'extrême idiot Vongola et Lussuria ont accompli leur mission à Naples. Les dirigeants principaux de la famille La Duca sont morts, conformément aux ordres. Les négociations avec les Clementelli devraient pouvoir se faire. Le reste de la famille est en cavale, mais ces deux crétins ensoleillés vont faire le ménage au cas o-VOOOIIIII ! »

Tirant brusquement sur les quelques mèches argentées à portée, le chef Varia les porta à son nez, renversant leur propriétaire au passage sur le tas de papiers. Il ne nota pas le regard furieux balayant sa figure, se contentant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide auburn.

« C'est quoi ? » finit-il par demander, perplexe.

Squalo grogna à son oreille.

« Citron. »

Les pupilles vermillon fixées sur les iris à demi-voilé de son commandant, l'officier resserra sa prise sur les cheveux aux reflets d'argent. Une lueur malsaine fila dans ses yeux encadrés de plumes pourpres, intimidante, tandis que d'une main, il fit tinter les glaçons contre la surface transparente du récipient.

« Si t'en changes, je te tue, déchet. » menaça-t-il, détournant les yeux.

L'escrimeur esquissa un sourire, l'autre se grattant nonchalamment le menton. Puis il se redressa en maugréant, ordonnant les feuilles éparpillées par la douceur reconnue de l'ambidextre.

« Tu veux bien la fermer, boss, que je continue mon putain de rapp-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! »

Bien sûr, un verre de bourbon entamé venait d'éclater contre le haut de son crâne.

 


End file.
